


Late Night Cuddles

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Chris is going to be in Japan for the Beast of the East special, he's going to do some sight seeing.</p><p>Sight number one: AJ Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cuddles

**Disclaimer: All characters used are property of the WWE. This story is fictitious and has never, nor will ever, happen.**

**A/N: This idea came from the fabulous tyugakelly on Tumblr. Since I'm Y2AJ trash, depending on the reaction I get from this, I'll write a follow up fic with multiple chapters. Until then, enjoy this.**

Chris has been to Japan so many times now that the original awe and excitement that comes with visiting the country has started to ware off. Don't get him wrong, he still loves coming here. Japan will always be a beautiful country with so many things to do, it just isn't the same as it used to be.

So, he has decided to try something new. If Chris is going to be in Japan for the Beast of the East special, he's going to do some sight seeing.

Sight number one: AJ Styles.

He expected it to be a lot harder than it actually was to get in contact with Styles. All Chris had to do was ask Christian for the man's number and call.

After a rather short conversation, they agreed to meet up after the show and play some video games.

That was a week ago, and now Chris is standing outside Styles's door, filled head to toe with excitement. He's hyped himself up for this since the phone call happened, and he's about to explode with happiness now that it finally is.

AJ Styles has always been something that interests him. The mystique and wonder that surrounded someone so popular, someone considered a legend from people in a different world, intrigued Chris. He's been waiting for this moment for years, literally.

Styles opens the door and smiles, "Hey! C'mon in."

Styles steps out of the way so Chris could enter, and he steps inside.

"I'm Chris, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the blonde says, extending his hand. Styles cautiously looks at him before slipping his hand inside the musician's, giving it a firm shake.

Chris feels a surge of electricity go through him.

"Likewise," Styles releases his hand, "Well, I ain't got much to do here besides play video games and read, unless you wanted to go out on the town."

"Video games sound nice," Chris says, looking at Styles's collection of games, "You have anything in English?"

"Yeah," Styles responds, grinning at him, "Sorry if I end up soundin' like a nerd or somethin', I'm just a total addict."

"No, I totally get it," Chris replies, trying to look past the Phenomenal One's stunning grin.

"Good," Styles bends over and comes up with several games in his hands, "What do ya want to do first?"

~

AJ was surprised when Chris Jericho first contacted him. Outside of Xavier Woods and Christian, his two good friends, he didn't think anyone from their world actually knew who AJ Styles is. To hear Jericho say that he's been waiting to meet him for awhile.. it gave him hope that he didn't know that he needed before. If Jericho's so interested in him, who's to say his boss isn't?

WWE scouts came to their show looking for new talent, everyone knew they were. They seemed to be eyeing the Bullet Club and Nakamura more than anyone else, but AJ figured that ship had long sailed for him. Maybe he was wrong.. his contract does run out at the end of the year, maybe he could send something their way and see what happens.

He's being ridiculous, one person wanting to meet him doesn't mean the company wants him. He's too old for that, anyways, he'll probably just end up going back to TNA next year.

Spending time with Chris is nicer than he expected it to be. The blonde is nice, smart, funny, and just plain likable. Plus he insists on taking all these wonderful selfies that constantly keep a smile on AJ's face. He plans on using them to torture Kaz, who has admitted on several occasions to being completely in love with Fozzy.

If he also plans on using one of them as his wallpaper, that's nobody's business but his own.

Eventually, the conversation dies down, but it's a comfortable silence. After spending so much time with the Bucks, quiet always sounds nice, but having Chris's warm presence beside him makes it even better.

Well, that is until the warm presence slumps against his shoulder, snoring softly.

AJ snorts as he looks down at Chris. The blonde looks peaceful asleep. Heck, he's even more attractive like this.

He shakes his head to clear those thoughts, he doesn't need to be thinking like that about a guy he has no chance with. Trying not to move, AJ grabs his phone and checks the time, inwardly groaning when he sees it's almost two in the morning.

He skillfully reaches over and turns the lamp off, and the room is encased in darkness. He places his PSP on the bedside table, allowing his eyes to shut.

His back is going to kill him in the morning, but a part of him tells him that it's worth it.

~

Chris awakes sometime in the middle of the night with a heavy weight on his chest and a slight pain in his back. He blinks rapidly as his eyes try to adjust to the dark. He doesn't remember falling asleep, unless his eyes gave into temptation and stayed close by themselves.

He looks down, and his heart flutters at the sight of Styles on his chest. The moonlight peering through the window illuminates the brunette's face perfectly, and it takes Chris's breath away.

He forces his eyelids to go back down. He has an early flight tomorrow so he can go back to the States, to his job.

Suddenly, being in Japan sounds so much better.

~

Karl Anderson was walking down the hall to see if his little friend was up yet when the man in question's door opens.

He knew AJ had gotten excited over the WWE recruiters being at their shows. Being in the WWE is a dream they all have, but AJ's window of opportunity is starting to close. Karl wasn't sure if AJ would actually get a call from them because of that, and he didn't want his friend going through that alone.

"Are ya sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport? I really don't mind."

"AJ, I appreciate the offer, but I can drive there myself."

Karl smirks. It seems AJ wasn't alone after all.

A couple seconds later, none other than Chris Jericho emerges from his friend's room, wearing a stupid scarf and a huge grin.

"Don't be a stranger," AJ calls after him, smiling just as big. His eyes follow the Canadian as he leaves.

Karl waits until Jericho is gone before approaching the brunette.

"Can't believe you actually got laid," Karl says,clapping him on the chest, "It's about damn time."

AJ blushes brightly, "I didn't - we - it's not... Shut up, Karl."

The taller man puts an arm around the smaller's shoulders. "My little boy has finally matured into the man I always knew he would be."

Flustered, AJ shoves the bald man off of him and storms into his room, slamming the door behind him. Karl laughs loudly.

"What was that about?" Doc asks, raising his eyebrows.

Karl smirks even wider, "AJ got laid."

"No I didn't!" The Phenomenal One shouts through the door, "Stop spreadin' lies, Karl."

"Let's go tell everyone else," Karl whispers, causing Doc to chuckle and jog to their stablemates' rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm teamambrollins23 on Tumblr, so come follow me and stuff.


End file.
